


Фанатки

by XMRomalia



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kink, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Они любили Джекета. Больше, чем кто-либо в команде.





	

Кори кажется, что стоящая напротив девушка — истинный лебедь. Изящный и прекрасный, безумный в своей уродливости и отвратительный в красоте, в изгибе гадкой улыбки, идеально вздёрнутой брови. Нечто противоестественное, к чему тянет едва ли не вселенской, сука, тягой. Только вот стоящая напротив неё — просто девица, просто божество в хрупком, блять, теле, что так легко вжимается в стенку с чужого напора, что так смешно зыркает в глаза, усмехается — не белый лебедь, нет. Перед Кори лебедь чёрный; страстный и опасный, в чьих благих намерениях тьмы больше, чем в поцелуе сквозь боль, поглаживании сквозь такую тонкую футболку. Такое незамысловатое в одну секунду, но жаркое, с примесью странной страсти касание с комканием ткани меж пальцев — в другую. Кори глядит на вжатую в стену девицу с милым личиком, и собственные пальцы, сдавливающие сквозь ткань такой тонкий стан, такой плоский торс — крепкие, не терпящие отказа. Если бы Алекс и захотела сбежать — не вышло бы, не в этот раз, не сейчас. Впрочем, сбегать она и не собиралась — взгляд у неё тёмный; лишь чуть-чуть напоминал прогулку по ночному Рио-де-Жанейро, где рассвет почти равен закату: ночных бабочек он не разгонял, а тени привыкли прятаться под солнцем. Все не как у людей.  
  
— Проблемы? — почти урчит она, усмехаясь так, что лицо вот ну просто просило кулака.  
  
Чужое имя — оно как обет. Хранится на губах долго, чувствуется привкусом яда, горчит, когда пытаешь вдохнуть через рот и вспухшие от поцелуев губы. Кори глядит в чужие глаза цвета яркого, искристого — и видит дьявола, демона, что выпил крови немало, но хочет еще. Больше, больше; смочить в ней руки с такими изящными запястьями, смеясь, пройтись по среднему пальцу языком. Обхватить губами подушечку, прикусить зубами ноготок.  
  
— Есть ли у тебя сердце? — Кори спрашивает спокойно, выдыхая это в чужое лицо и даже не реагируя на злобный зырк. Тот, что острее кинжала, и воздух вокруг тяжелый, на вкус — яблоко. Густой, точно бы кисель.  
  
Их тела близко друг к другу, опасно почти, а Алекс — она как маленький дьявол, сатана на тонких ножках, и её губы, что так жадно впиваются в рот Кори — вкус одной банки вишнёвой колы на двоих, кровавых слёз, жесткого желания. В движении языка — хруст чужих костей под замахом бензопилы, сухой и одновременно до черта лысого влажный хлюп сухожилий и венок-артерий под катаной. Алекс не знает, что это такое — ласка. Вот от слова совсем; она проводит ладонями по предплечьям вверх, сжимая ткань и кожу, так нагло цепляя футболку короткими ногтями да так дерзко, что брюнетке почти что хочется врезать в ответ — куда-то в живот, где будет больнее, заметнее синяк. Блондинка же с языком юрким точно бы безумна, если честно; она кусает в ответ на ласки, скользит влажно губами по сухому, Кори же в ответ не мягче, она остается собой — прихватывает зубами чужую губу, ладонями и пальцами проходясь по чужим бёдрам. Алекс была, бесспорной, красавицей, но это брюнетку не волнует. В поцелуе — разделение общих увлечений, благие намерения. Общее обожание одного и того же.  
  
— Есть. — Наконец-то, отстранившись лишь чуть-чуть от чужих губ, отвечает девица-лебедь, склоняя голову к плечу, и усмешка её — полоумная. Безумная, как и скольжение кончиков пальцев по шее, по линии пульса — к подбородку, и она хохочет так хрипло, так тихо, что нельзя не вслушиваться. Нельзя не ощущать кожей эту странную какофонию, не отвечать на неё скольжением ладоней под футболку, скоро и почти что безумно разбираясь вслепую с застежкой лифа. — Но оно не у меня. Как и твоё, Кори.  
  
Та усмехается в ответ, осознавая, что контроль утерян. Беспросветно; смирившись с поражением, девушка опускает ладони, позволяет Алекс толкнуть себя назад, провести к креслу и усадить, точно бы ведомую за тонкие-тонкие ниточки куклу. Не смотреть при этом на то, как показательно кое-кто вилял задом, как смотрел — почти блядски, почти невозможно — глупость. И Кори себе её не позволяет.  
  
Зырк Алекс из-под чёлки напоминает яд, каплю яда, растворенную в стакане воды, и, устроившись на коленях партнера свободно, ерзая, она сполна наматывает на изящный кулак нить контроля. Кори? Она позволяет, откидывается на кожаную спинку, смотрит в потемках на чужой — такой тонкий, такой хрупкий — силуэт. Алекс казалась демоном, Алекс казалась дьяволом. Кори же? Одержимая. Сошедшая с ума от чужого взгляда.  
  
Блондинка усмехается; она кусается и фырчит, пропускает чужие волосы сквозь пальцы, царапается и выгибается подобно маленькой портовой шлюшке, но это — не Алекс, нет. У Алекс ярко, невозможно горят глаза в момент, когда жирный русский сукин сын дрожит в исступлении с её бензопилой в животе; у Алекс глаза цвета созвездий, которые не разглядеть в ясном небе. Её пальцы скорые, а касания отдают огнём под кожу, под мясо.  
  
Их свела любовь. К счастью или к горести — не друг к другу — и от этого они не могут разочароваться в ней. Не могут потеряться в ней, ставить себя выше цели…  
  
Впрочем, для обоих это не особо важно. Впрочем, закусывая губу и соскальзывая ладонью в чужие шорты — такие свободные, такие удобные — Кори почти что не сожалеет.  
  
— Мы ведь убьем их всех? — шепчет она спокойно, лишь с легким придыханием лаская пальцами и губами, самим нахождением рядом — её, свою невольную главу. Алекс в ответ смеется — безумно, ярко, как умеет только она, только наедине. Только в делах, что касались их кумира — одного на двоих, одного на всех.  
  
— Убьем, — выдыхает та в поцелуй, и Кори знает — это так. Доводя пальцами — языком по шее, поцелуями в безумии — чужое тело до экстаза, она понимает — Алекс не лжет.  
  
Они сделают это. Ради своих пяти минут славы.  
И, пожалуй, ради имени, которое обе будут выдыхать, шептать, выстанывать, дрожа мелко-мелко в объятиях друг друга, когда ладони сожмут грудь почти больно, а пальцы онемеют:  
  
«Джекет».  
  
Пожалуй, это — _лишь малость_  — но больше, чем фанатизм.

**Author's Note:**

> [писалось для fandom Hotline Miami 2016]


End file.
